One Sided Love
by The Knightingale
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka's scholaship's gone, meaning she can't have her 2nd year HS in Ouran.Her conversation with the chairman were heard by Hikaru and Kyouya. With that, Hikaru will do anything to bring her back, to see her smile again that wasn't meant for him.
1. Chapter 1: Broken

**­One Sided Love**

**Chapter1**

A boyish-looking girl sighed, then knocked cautiously on the door. She had been there for some minutes ago and felt a bit scared. She was summoned by the principal a while ago and the calling doesn't sound good.

"Come in" replied the man inside.

She opened the wooden door of the room and a desk at the far end of the room faced her.

"G-good morning, Chairman." the brunette greeted formally. It's just eight in the morning

"Good morning, Fujioka-san. Have a seat." smiled Yuzuru Suou. The girl sat on the crimson sofa on the right side of the table.

"A-ano(Uhm...), the secretary of y-yours called the adviser of the class and t-told me to c-come here..." she nervously replied.

"Yes, yes... I want to talk about your scholarship here." Mr. Suou's voice became rather stern.

"My scholarship?" she sounded scared.

"Sad to say, you aren't meeting with the grades we want you to get. You see..." the principal took out some folders and opened it, then, he scanned it and said "you are supposed to be the top of your class or your grades should be ranging from A- to A+, right? But your grades for your first year here is a B+, meaning you haven't reach the qualification level."

"T-then...what does that mean?" she knew what it means, but she is thinking, at least there's gotta be a way so she can still study in that 'prestigious' school.

***

"It means that you can't study here anymore for your second year high school" said the formal voice with an unusual accent.

The eyes of the boy with dark-dyed hair looked aghast about what he heard. He was about to go to where Haruhi is but since Haruhi entered the Principal's Office, he accidentally heard stuffs he isn't supposed to hear yet.

_Is entering the host club the reason for this thing to happed? Oh, sh*t. _he thought, his grip to the handle of the door getting tighter._ What can I-we- do?_

"Kyouya-senpai... do you know what..._"_ he asked the guy with round, rimless eyeglasses that is beside him.

"It's done" the cold guy said but his voice sounds a little lonely, though." We should go back to the Music Room or she'll see us, right?"

A small nod came as a reply from the dismayed, young man. They walked towards the Third Music Room with loneliness, though not obviously, plastered on their faces.

***

_What should I do now... _ Haruhi Fujioka thought as she made her way towards the Third Music Room. Her scholarship is completely gone. She can never do anything about it. The only thing to stay in Ouran High School is to pay the tuition fee, which is something she couldn't handle.

"Stupid me..." she said to herself before opening the door of the room.

"Welcome, Haruhi!" their small senior, some girls and the Tamaki greeted with glee in his eyes as Kyouyai just nodded at her. _ I'll miss those for sure. It's my last day today..._

"Good morning, Haruhi~!" their stupid president, Tamiki Suou, said, his blue eyes shining. Since she and Tamaki is currently dating with each other, she feels she is going to lose him or something like that.

"You better start working, Haruhi." the Shadow King of the club said with an unusual tone. _ What could be wrong?_

" Good morning, Haruhi!" the twins said at the same time, the one with the dyed hair smiling more. _ What's with the phony face? But I'n gonna miss everyone, though. Even though they are idiots._

"Good morning." she replied and laid her bag on some tables and asked Kyouya who had booked for her.

"The usual. They got here first" said Kyouya, though his eyes seemed to be lonely rather than cold or unreadable. But she just got to the girl and talked with them.

Hikaru looked at the girl he like the most and sadness gripped his heart.

***

"But there has to be a way, you idiot!" the guy kicked the chair and stomped his feet. He felt angry and sad. He is mad.

"Calm down, Hikaru." said his twin brother, Kaoru Hitachiin.

"I don't want..." the guy's eyes really looks sad. He sat on the window's ledge and rested his head on his knee.

" I think there is a way... but I don't remember. I will try to find it, though." said their vice president to break the thick silence that crept the room." Gotta go. Jaa ne"

"Thanks Kyouya..." said Kaoru and went to his elder brother after the know-it-all guy came out of the room.

"She can't go. She's already a big part of our life..." Hikaru suddenly said. His voice faltered but he still looks lonely.

"I know what you mean... but we'll just have to find away, right?" Kaoru said to encourage his twin and urged him that they had to go. Hikaru Hitachiin agreed and got up. He got his backpack and went to the Mazda car waiting for them so that it could bring them home.

***

"_Ouran Academy's Scholarships._

_The Ouran Academy, a school with high quality, has students that are far more talented and is now accepting scholars. You have to be......"_

Amber eyes scanned the page and found nothing that could help his friend.

_I didn't get her. Then, the only thing I could do is to look at her and have fun with her as a friend. And since I love her so much, I'd do anything so she'll stay. She has to. The family will be broken. Oh sh*t, I'm thinking like the idiot, Tono... But that is what I am currently thinking. In fact, what I'm gonna do is hep Haruhi. If she stays in school, Tono's relationship with her will lengthen and progress, so I am helping. Besides, what's the fun of the club without her... Everyone will just miss her and the club might even be destroyed or something. I am helping. Right? Other than those, maybe I can still look at her... _Lots of thoughts are filling Hikaru's head.

He typed 'Regaining Scholarship at Ouran High School Academy' in the search box on Google.

Zero results. Zero. Zero. Zero.

"Damn..." he sighed and continued to try and find things that can help in regaining or continuing Haruhi Fujioka's schooling in Ouran. He punched the table everytime '0 Results found' was seen on the screen.

He was still looking at the computer, searching for a needle in the hay sack. It was almost six in the morning when he stopped and he slept in front of his sleek black laptop.

Kaoru woke up, feeling alright. Then remembered the thing about Haruhi. He swiftly head towards Hikaru's room (A/N: The twins are now in separate rooms but they are fine with it. They sleep with each other about once a week using the big room.)

Hikaru wasn't there. Where would his elder twin be, this early morning? _ I always wake up first, my idiotic brother ...how unusual._ He though as he went down to the living room.

There, he found Hikaru laying his head on his right arm,sitted in front of his laptop. It's already seven in the morning so they have to wake up now.

"Don't...go..." Hikaru mumbled, his voice faltering.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Well, here you go, my first fan fiction published here. (My others are either in a different site (used JPOP actors) or just written(both manga/anime and JPOP celebrities.)). Hope you'll like it 0:) **

** _ ~XOXO, Kii Maeda *_* _**


	2. Chapter 2: Gone

**Chapter 2**

"Welcome, everyone!" the host club greeted as girls entered the Third Music Room. The only thing that's different from before is that the Haninozuka Mitsukuni and Morniozuka Takashi is in college.

_Where could my girl be?_ Tamaki Suou thought as he serve the girls in his prince-like way. Haruhi sure is late. And other than that, she is quiet. The twins, are not that annoying. And Kyouya's tone yesterday is somewhat unusual. Strange.

"Are you alright?" asked one of the customers, her face looking concerned.

"I'll be okay, no matter what, my princess. Just as long as you are here by my side." he replied and held the hand of the girl then brushed his lips on it.

"T-tama.... KYAAAAAAAAA!!" the usual yells of girls started.

The white door suddenly opened a little. It was the brunette Tamaki is thinking about. She's wearing the Ouran Academy's guy uniform as usual but now, she's carrying a big box full of things. Books, notebooks, pencils, pads, test papers. Everything.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki was about to pounce on _his _girl when Kyouya grabbed him by his collar.

"Work first." the guy said with a thin smirk on his face , making Tamaki cry."Haruhi, you better hurry up or your customers will book another host!" said Kyouya in a bossy tone.

"H-hai(Yes)" said Haruhi as she enter slowly.

Hours later, when every customers got out, Tamaki stood up and sat beside Haruhi.

"Haruhi, are you leaving?" asked one of them.

"Ha?" Haruhi's face looked taken aback.

"Perhaps, my lady got lots of homework, right?" asked Tamaki and touched her hand.

*PUNCH*

"Never call me your lady and don't touch my hand!" said Haruhi.

"B-but..." Kaoru was about to say they don't even any homework but Hikaru intervened with his phony happy face.

"We do have lots of homeworks, ne(right)?" Hikaru looked at Kaoru and Kaoru nodded in return.

"But, why is it that only she is carrying stuffs?" asked Kyouya.

"Right... why only she..." said the stupid blond idiot as he got up from the bunch previously.

"H-homeworks are for losers. It's boring..." Hikaru sort of stammered. He made things up the last minute. He didn't expect the Shadow King will ask that. _Demon King!_

"Well, I'll go for now. I have business with our chemistry teacher. I'll go back later to fetch Kaoru." Hikaru got out and headed straight somewhere far from the room.

---

A man with dark hair sat on a bench while reading messages from his cellphone.

"What the-" He was kind of shocked because Kyouya had sent 13 messages to him. It was a while ago. He didn't notice it. He read it:

From: 鳳 鏡夜 Kyouya Ootori

Subj: Haruhi's SOS!

Message:

Hikaru, I already remembered what to do. -_-" I'm not sure, though.

All you had to do is talk to the head master of the school and then the head will think about that

Afterwards, if he accepts it, you'll pay $50,000. Then Haruhi Fujioka will stay here ;)

Bring her back, okay ≥~≤ ?! The Host Club won't live without her. The income we're getting will get low if the natural type of host will get lost. $-)

~Kyouya

"So, I have to talk to Mr. Suou..." he said to himself. His cellphone vibrated and a message came in. From Kyouya.

'P.S. IMPORTANT:!!!

That means you'll probably have to talk to Tamaki's grand mother since I heard Yuzuru-san is pretty busy. Good luck with that.'

Hikaru gulped. _Mr. Suou is alright, but Tamaki's grand mom? World end!!!Thinking about it freaks me out. Grr!_

_---  
_

Hikaru got back home with Kaoru and his mind is wandering again. _When can I talk with the freaky woman?_

"Kaoru, I have something to do so I guess you'll have to eat alone. I really am sorry about it but... it's about the solution to Haruhi..." Hikaru said, feeling guilty.

"You don't have to say sorry." Kaoru smiled and went downstairs.

_You don't have to._ Kaoru smiled at himself as he head towards the dining room.. He hopes that they will win this game. He hopes that _that girl_ will come back.

---

Hikaru turned his laptop on ( in the living room.) and quickly searched about having an appointment with Mr. Suou or Tamaki's grandmother.

There is a page that directed him to the school's site. He read an article about it or something.

"Just talking to her is hard..." he told himself as he surf the net. _ But I'll go ask Mr. Suou first._

_---  
_

"Haruhi, my sweet and cute daughter, let's eat!" His redhead father said, using an enthusiastic voice. He still doesn't know about it. She'll be absent from now on. She better find a new school.

_Does Hikaru know about it... He saved me. Probably not, just an accident. If he knows, I'll hope he won't babble it the school... How funny, before, I tried my best not to be with them always, but now, I want to be with those rich bastards again._, Haruhi's thoughts are overflowing. She sighed.

"Wait, Dad... "she responded with a somewhat bored voice. She stood up and sat on the sofe mat laid in front of the small table.

"Is something bothering you?" Ryoji Fujioka said while they eat the chicken noodles he made.

"Ha? No." Haruhi replied to her father without looking at him. _ Mom, what should I do? Should I tell him? Maybe I can just make an excuse that I don't want to go to Ouran HS anymore... No, it sounds ridiculous! Whar should I do? I am nonplussed of this situation!_

"Is it with Ouran?" Ryoji asked suddenly.

"H-heh? N-no..." Haruhi stammered with the word Ouran and dropped her bowl. She sighed then cleaned the mess afterwards.

_What's happening with you, my dear...? _Ryoji thought, _It's got something to do with school, ne(right), Haruhi?_

_---  
_

"Why can't I find anything about the scholarship thing? Huh, Kaoru?_" _Hikaru said after some hours or so. He stretched ad looked at his redhead brother who was looking at his back awhile ago. It must've been hours ago since Kaoru is already asleep on the soft sofa.

"Gomen(Sorry) Kaoru for disturbing you..." Hikaru mumbled feeling a bit guilty. He stood up and went upstairs. He went back down with a white blanket. He covered Kaoru with it, save his face.

Hikaru made his way to the laptop and sat on the dark wooden chair, carved with angelic designs.

_I can't sleep yet. I have to find something that'll help Haruhi, even if it's hard. I have to try! And I can't just sleep while Haruhi is feeling bad...,_ Hikaru thought while surfing the net. He read every article about Ouran Academy and felt annoyed everytime it got nothing to do with the scholarship.

_How can I tell my dad? Or the club? I can't even imagine telling them... Especially the idiot, Tamaki._

---

Haruhi is now on her sleeping clothes and is brushing her teeth. She felt unusual._ I want to go back_, she thought. Her eyes felt warmer, then her face was wet. Wet due to tears.

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you like it. Oh, and please give a review or any comment about it. Thanks. Arigatou : :* *_* 0:))  
**

**~xoxo, Kii Maeda **


	3. Chapter 3:Absence

**Chapter3**

He stared at the laptop for a long time. Zero results, always. _What the hell!?_ He thought, then, he hit the table. His brother stirred. He turned his back.

"Kaoru, you awake?" Hikaru Hitachiin then asks his brother.

"Hn" his brother groaned and then opened his eyes. "What time is it?" he asked Hikaru after yawning.

"Seven in the morning." Hikaru smiled. "Does your back hurt? I don't want to wake you up so I just got a blanket for you..."

"Huh? Well, my back does hurt for now, but I'm alright. Thank you, Hikaru. Ano..." Kaoru replied after standing up. He stretched his arms and yawned again.

"D'you want to ask something?" Hikaru asked as he turn off his laptop.

"D-did you have a good sleep?" Kaoru asked. He thinks Hikaru didn't sleep. His eyes looked tired.

"I-i have a fine sleep" he lied with a smile. He didn't get to sleep because he doesn't feel like it.

"Well, I'll go eat. You better rest first." Kaoru said. He knows his brother when he is lying. _Stop putting that phony face on, idiot!, _he thought.

"Ie(No), let's eat together."Hikaru fixed his stuffs and stood up, stretching.

"O-okay." Kaoru is worried about his brother that's why he kept on stammering.

---

"Haruhi,my dear lovely daughter, it's already seven!" Ryoji called.

"I-i feel sick." lied Haruhi with a fake cough.

"You are? Let me check you then!" Ryoji said and got up to go to her room.

"Just let me sleep..." she mumbled and closed her eyes before Ryoji takes a closer look at her.. Ryoji just looked at her and closed the door as he went outside her room.

"Okay then." Ryoji feels unusual. He's concerned about her daughter.

---

"Good morning!" the twins greeted in unison when they entered the room(II-A). The two looks hyper,as usual.

"Good morning, Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-san." everyone responded with happy voices.

Hikaru noticed a chair is still empty and the bell's about to ring for the first period. He ran out of the room and fled swiftly to Kyouya Ootori's room.

"Kyouya-senpai!" he called, panting, resting his hands on his knees that were slightly bent.

"Hikaru!" the idiotic prince came instead of the Shadow King.

"D-dosh..." he is still panting and his breathing is faster than normal. His asthma attacks almost every time he runs or inhales dusts since it was spring time.

"Heh? Are you okay?" Tamaki asked, concerned at the guy panting in front of him.

"Hai(Yes.)" he said after breathing in and out slowly. He clutched his chest while inhaling and exhaling deeply,then said "Where's Kyouya?"

"Here, Hikaru." a cool voice suddenly said behind them.

"Well..." Hikaru said.

"Private talks, Tamaki." said Kyouya, fixing his rimless glasses.

"What?"the prince-like blond replied. He then made those cute, puppy eyes."Puh-lease?!"

"Private." Kyouya harshly replied. He wasn't really affected by those stupid faces.

"F-fine. " said Tamaki Suou.

---

"Kyouya-senpai, do you know what I can do?" Hikaru said after making sure the Suou isn't eavesdropping.

"I spent most of my time yesterday. The only thing you can do is talk to Mr. Suou. But if he's busy, you can go talk to Ma'am Suou." Kyouya replied automatically.

"Is that so?"Hikaru replied, his voice a bit faint. His eyes looked drowsy. And his head ache a bit.

"You look like you didn't have enough sleep..." Kyouya made an opinion.

"I didn't." Hikaru replied with no emotion at all. His mind is wandering about what to do, ignoring the pain in his head.

"You better stop that... you might get sick." Kyouya said. Unusual for the cool-type guy to say that. _If you get sick, you'd absent and that will be a big downfall to the host club, considering Haruhi is absent, _thought Kyouya.

"I'd rather get sick than let that _short fox_ study elsewhere." Hikaru said and turned his back on Kyouya. " Have to go then. Later~!"

"You shouldn't do that to yourself, Hikaru." Kyouya said to himself quietly.

---

"What an extraordinary day, too silent" Haruhi said to herself while eating lunch. It's already 1 in the afternoon,_ They are probably eating right now._ Haruhi thought as she chewed some rice and fish.

Her phone suddenly beeped and she swiftly answered it.

"Moshi moshi(Hello?)?" Haruhi greeted.

"Haruhi!Why are you absent? Did I do something wrong? Are you insecure at school because of the handsome me?" It's obviously Tamaki.

"Shut up, idiot!"

"Eh? You shouldn't be like that to me!"

"Shut up."

"Anyways, why are you absent?Are going back tomorrow? I can go there."

"I-i am sick. But you shouldn't come for Ryoji-san will get mad." Haruhi blushed a bit. She felt miserable.

"Demo...(but...)"Tamaki said. He was curious and concerned.

"No more buts! I'm resting right now, so don't disturb! Idiot!" Haruhi felt like crying. She pressed the 'End' button and placed the phone given by the twins on the small table.

_What should I do?_

_---  
_

"She hung up..." said Tamaki to the phone.

"She's sick, don't you get it?What a stupid Tono." said the twins with their you-really-are-an-idiot-face.

"Shut up!!! I still am the master of this club so SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Tamaki irritably replied.

"Haha, Tono is pissed off." said Kaoru.

"Grr." grumbled the half-French. He stared furiously at the twins.

_Hikaru's eyes looks as though he is looking far and distant. What is he thinking? _Kaoru thought as he looked in his brothers amber eyes, that looks like his..

"I gotta go!" Kyouya said and got out. He closed his white laptop and bid goodbye. Tamaki followed and is still glaring at the twins.

"They're gone." said Kaoru.

"Eh?" Hikaru is surprised. He didn't notice it. He was still thinking about Haruhi. She's absent, and he doesn't have much time left.

"Ikuzo(Let's go!)" Kaoru said and Hikaru followed, still lost in thoughts.

After the first week, Haruhi didn't show up in school. And Tamaki really wants to go to the Fujioka's apartment.

---

Kaoru Hitachiin opened his eyes. He stretched and yawned, his eyes getting watery. He went directly to his brother's bed chamber (opposite his room.) and when he opened it, he saw an empty,unmistakably-not-yet-used bed. He scanned the room and on the wooden desk made of Narra tree, he saw his elder twin, his head resting on his arms while still sitting on the soft chair.

"He slept late again. And it is a Saturday." Kaoru sighed. He then went inside quietly and walked towards his brother. His Toshiba laptop is still on.

"He slept late for a manga?" Kaoru said after taking a closer look at the screen. Then there is a tab beside it. Kaoru carefully clicked it and saw it was a page from Ouran Academy.

_I hope Haruhi can realize how much you love her. You have done a lot of things for her already..._Kaoru thought as he closed the door, glancing at his brother.

Then he headed to their glamorous dining room for breakfast.

____________________________________________________________

* * *

**A/N: What a chapter -_- " It's trashy :(**

**Oh, take note that this story is fiction. it's my story anyway, so I can do anything with the characters:))**

**Okay, I sound so mean. But I am _not._**

**Anyways, just Read and Review. Domo Arigatou :***

**~Kii Maeda  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Rain

**Chapter4**

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_!_

It woke him up, the alarm clock did. It was already eight in the morning. He might get late.

Hikaru Hitachiin is trying to talk to Tamaki's grandmom and the only free time she got that is within this week is today so he'll try to meet her after the meeting she's supposed to attend. He can't talk to Yuzuru Suou since his schedule is so busy and tight, the earliest appointment he can book are in the next 3 weeks- which is too long for him- so he has no choice but to talk with the real head of the Suou industry. _It's now or never..._

"Hikaru! Let's eat!" It was Kaoru. He stood up and opened the door. He felt suddenly weird after standing up.

"C'mon!"

"Hai, hai." he replied, his head aching mad again. _Maybe, it was because I didn't get that much of sleep. After I solve this problem, I' m gonna sleep for the rest of the week, _he thought suddenly.

---

* * *

After eating pancakes with maple syrup, Hikaru quickly took a bath and fix himself up. He just grabbed a dark, almost-black, long sleeves with graffiti-like marks on it, and a simple baby blue sleeveless jacket made by their mom. He just wore simple loose jeans and a black Vans with electric blue lines for his feet.

"Can't I come?" Kaoru asked quickly before Hikaru goes. He wants to guard his elder brother.

"Gomene. But, you really can't." Hikaru said and grabbed his backpack. He doesn't want to trouble his twin.

"I understand. Hope you the best ,then. Jaa~!" Kaoru said seconds before Hikaru Hitachiin ran away. _Hope you'll do fine._

_**---**  
_

_

* * *

_Hikaru arrived at a desk in one of the buildings of the school. He sat on the chair while waiting for the assistant of Mrs. Suou.

"Can I help you sir?" A kind voice asked 10 minutes later.

"I-i need the head's number. I have a last minute appointment with her mother later at three." Hikaru said.

"Ahh. Sorry sir, but we can't give you his number but I'll tell him what you just said." smiled the informant.

"Thank you." he replied.

"Ano(Uhm...), about Mistress Suou, her meeting might be extended but maybe you can wait. It's here." she handed a paper to Hikaru and looked at the address. He thanked the girl and ran out of the building and off the campus.

He swiftly got inside the Mercedez-Benz that was waiting for him. "Peach Blossom's Building" he said to the chauffeur in a hurry.

---

* * *

" Can I ask at what time will the meeting of Mrs. Suou with other company men end?" asked a black-dyed hair guy with cool amber eyes.

"I'm really sorry but they might extend." said the girl at the front desk of the building.

"I'll wait." he responded with his voice sounding a bit annoyed.

"Sorry, but we can't allow you to wait here without any proper appointment slip or something like that." the attendant replied and added that he can wait outside, since there are nearby restaurants there anyway.

---

* * *

"I'll go look around." a girl with short brown hair and hazel brown eyes said to his redhead father and quickly left.

"Sure, just be careful." said Ryoji before closing the door. _Some thing's up. A serious one. I know she'd rather read at home than go out, especially if she's alone..._ he thought while closing the door, making a swift look at his daughter down the road.

_Maybe going out for a while can make me feel better_, she thought while looking up the sky. It was clear.

_**---**_

* * *

Four hours had passed and the meeting hasn't end yet. Hikaru Hitachiin is sitting on a bench near the PBB. Anyone going in or out can be seen. He hadn't moved an inch after staying there hours ago. He didn't even got up to eat lunch. And large droplets are already pouring from the gray clouds.

"Haruhi." Hikaru mumbled to himself as he looked at the darkening sky. It can be a thunderstorm and was worried about Haruhi Fujioka.

A hundred minutes later, the rain got worse accompanied by rash winds. But Hikaru Hitachiin is still sitting on the wooden sit, waiting for Tamaki's grandmom. He is very wet, soaking, rather._ But I still have to talk to the evil hag or else, the next time will be next month which is too long._ Hikaru's fists got tighter.

---

* * *

A girl is standing in front of a very high building. She is trying to find a cab awhile ago but she failed. Now, she is sort of stranded while it is raining hard.

_No thunder, no thunder, please._ Haruhi thought, her whole body scared. She is already wet. She forgot her umbrella and now doesn't know where to go. _The sky was clear hours ago, who would've though there's going to be a heavy rain?_

*Thunder Clap*

Haruhi shrieked but no one noticed, for no one will go outside in this thunder storm. Nobody is.

*More thunder claps. Continuous.*

Haruhi felt terrified._ Where can I go now?, _ she thought still stuck on that place, twitching after every roar.

---

* * *

"H-haruhi...?" Hikaru thought he was dreaming about Haruhi standing in front of a building, drenched, but then remembered that it really is raining. And there is a girl in front of another nearby building, frozen. Hikaru rubbed then squinted his eyes to see if it was really Haruhi Fujioka. The girl with short brown hair looks petrified. Her loose jeans and plain blue t-shirt are wet, soaking wet.

Hikaru stood up , at last, from where he was sitting and scanned the whole area. Nobody is outside, just the two of them. He remembered that he brought an umbrella with him and swiftly got it out of his back pack. He then opened the crimson umbrella and walked towards Haruhi.

---

* * *

Haruhi suddenly noticed it got darker and not a single drop is falling on her. She looked up then to her back. It was Hikaru Hitachiin, soaking wet but probably alright._ Why should I worry about this guy, anyway?, _she thought.

Now, the only thing you can see outside is the bright red umbrella wherein under that is the brunette and the guy with dyed hair, dowsed.

"I think you are wet, stupid. Why didn't you bring an umbrella? Thank me for if my vision's not good, I would've though you're a retarded guy, petrified." said Hikaru to break the silence, even though he felt his head is about to crack. His head aches so much, he wants to scream and yell in pain. But he didn't.

"You brought one, but you are still wet. Who's stupid now?" replied the girl. She feels a bit awkward about their situation, but she's fine.

"Well..." Hikaru reached at the back of his head and scratch it lightly, his lips curved into a slight smile..

"Ariga-" Haruhi's voice clashed with thunder and went rigid, her eyes widened. Fear is still etched on her face.

"You'll be fine, idiot..." mumbled Hikaru but Haruhi was to afraid to hear. Another thunder clap and he went near Hikaru and grasped the jacket firmly, then buried her head on his wet shirt. She looks as though she is going to cry. Hikaru got his iPod from the backpack and placed the navy blue headphones on Haruhi's ear. Just like before.

Hikaru ruffled her hair and looked at the soaked Haruhi, her eyes looks teary.

"'Let's stay here...You can also have that iPod." Hikaru just looked at the brunette, holding the red umbrella.

"Domo Arigatou (Thank you very much)" Haruhi said, looking up at the Hitachiin twin in front of him. She then bowed her head.

"It's alright. Sorry I can't accomp-" Hikaru's voice halted when Haruhi tugged her jacket.

"You know about it, didn't you? M-my scholarship?" Haruhi said, her voice low.

"Yes. But it's gonna be alright. Some people are doing their best to help you." he smiled at Haruhi."You can cry, you know. You shouldn't keep it all inside. I don't know how dumb you can get, but if you keep it all just to yourself, it will be harder, more painful..." He continued, his hands on top of the girl's head, making her short brown hair messier than usual.

Haruhi was silent for a moment, then Hikaru saw tears from her eyes. She buried her face in Hikaru's chest and cried.

"I wish I can see you looking happy, it'd be better if I see you smiling truly, you know? So just spit it out, baka(idiot)!" Hikaru smiled at the brunette who now looks weak, frail, unprotected.

"Thanks for always being there for me, Hikaru. You're the best friend I'm glad to have." Haruhi said, then a thin smile formed on her face. Hikaru forced a smile even though his head was spinnig like crazy and aching like mad.

---

* * *

It's already seven in the evening when Mrs. Suou came out. A boy with dyed black hair rushed over her. He looks a bit wet. Maybe, it is due to the drizzle awhile ago.

"G-good morning, Ma'am" Hikaru greeted respectfully, even though he doesn't feel fine.

"And what do you want? You are one of those twins of Hitachiin, right?" grandmom Suou replied rather rudely.

"About regaining the scholarship. I-i need it, for my friend.." Hikaru was unaffected by the hag's rudeness. "He has to. He has to stay in Ouran... so what can I do?"

"I'll think about it. But you need to have an application form for restoring the scholarship, you know. And fix yourself. You might get sick." the woman looked disgusted and annoyed at him.

"But I need to have it within this month..." he responded, looking on the floor.

"Well, since your parent's are one of my valuable partners, I may reconsider. Just ask that boy about it." _That boy_ probably refers to Tamaki Suou. _What a great grandmom, bleargh!_,Hikaru thought.

"Thank you." Hikaru left and bid a formal goodbye to Tamaki's grandmother. He then make his way home, still thinking about Haruhi's words some hours ago, after the limousine of Mrs. Suou sped away.

_________________________________________

**A/N:Okay, so another chapter done! _**

**It sucks, I know. I am not so good at stuffs like these, but anyways, thanks for reading and REVIEWING. _Please, please, please review 0:-) _**

**I am aiming for at least 18 reviews, actually. But I guess, it'd take a long time TT^TT **

**And I think I won't update for the following week since our periodical exam is near. -_-" But I'll update if, and only if, the dumb story I wrote will receive 20 review- which means it'll be long before I can publish :) :)**

**Jaa ne~!**

**~Kii Maeda :* _  
**


End file.
